for Love or power?
by Witch Priest 13
Summary: CHapter 6 Redone!:Robin and Raven find each other then face the one thing that could tear them apart when Ravens powers begin to fail. My first 1st person RobRae Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh yeah I'm back! And sexier then ever!!! Ha just kidding I'm as hideous as before. Anywhome I hope that I will have more success in this new fic then I did in _Magick_ Not that I didn't like it, it just didn't go down well with you the readers and its all about you guys (Pffffffttt). So another change to this story is that I'm doing first person for the first time so bear with me. Ok so I must start before the little creative voices in my head start beating on my brain (and for the record that hurts).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (For now MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…ha)**

Chapter 1:

On revision everything started with pink. Yeah pink. I should have known. As I floated, cross legged, in the air over the floor of my room my gut churned at the sight of the garish fuchsia paint sample Starfire held out for my inspection. "And your room would be so much more cheerful with a new and…brighter…look friend Raven." The alien said as her hopeful green eyes stared at her. Star's words went in one ear and out the other. Not that I wasn't grateful for her concern it was just that aside from the horrific idea of having anything of mine being pink my mind was in other places today, as it had been for a while.

It was somewhere where a pair of masked eyes looked straight at me, looked _through_ me. A gentle prod brought me back from my daydreams. I looked over at Jinx who was trying to look interested in Stars new topic of fruit shaped hairclips….the girl meant well. Jinx had stayed with us for just over a month now. After we had brought down the brotherhood of evil she had blatantly refused to live with Kid Flash (wherever he did live) and Robin had, of course, offered up the Titans base as her possibly permanent home.

After a few days with her my former enmity for the girl was totally forgotten. It hadn't been anything _personal_ anyways, more a matter of principle. No one goes in my room without my permission…ever. Besides, the pink haired sorceress's charming sense of humour and intelligent conversation (that did not include anything about hairclips of any shape) had won her over. "And then I found one that was shaped like a Cantaloupe!" Star was saying animatedly as I tuned in again. Luckily for me the other girl was almost done " Oh! I almost forgot! I have to go meet Cyborg for playing the mortal combat game of death and blood which is not _real _blood or guts and as such dose not hurt the tiny strangely dressed characters "

Hopping to her feet Star turned once to wave to us once before the dark metal door slid shut behind her. Jinx and I exhaled simultaneously. I love Star but there's only so much one person can take. "Wow, that was…something" Jinx said, a look of mock bewilderment exaggerated on her face. I smiled a bit, my mind already straying back to the image of the masked eyes that had dominated my mind for weeks. I came back to an amused Jinx waving her hand in my face. "Earth to Raven, can you pull your head away from the traffic light clad wonder for a few seconds " I blushed and glared at The other girl. Jinx smirked, pink eyes glittering.

"I guess you've been sniffing a little to much of whatever potions you keep in your room but for the last time. I. Do. Not. Like. Robin" I said exasperated. It had become on of the black/blue clad girl's favourite hobby to pick on me about my supposed "crush" on the boy wonder. Ok so it wasn't exactly untrue but I would be dragged across a river by rhinos before I'd admit that to her. "Surrre" she said with obvious scorn. I rolled my eyes "anyway, how's everyone's favourite blur. Jinx flinched and I immediately felt sorry for what I'd said. I knew things hadn't been great between her and Kid flash since she'd moved into the tower. It wasn't that she wouldn't live with him, he was more opposed to the idea of her living with Cyborg.

"Sorry" I said patting her shoulder. She gave a half-hearted smile "it's okay." I knew she was lying but I let it pass. Her bright eyes seemed dimmed and even the points of her bright hair seemed to aim downwards. Guilt hit hard. I sighed. Okay call the rhinos. "Just so you know you may…or may not, have something when it comes to a certain boy wonder." Jinx's grin spread from ear to ear. "Do you mean you _like_ him" she said, an obvious goad. I felt a hot blush rising in my cheeks and retreated farther into my cloak. _Screw it_ I thought, if I'd already told her enough to get a year's worth of taunting, I might as well just tell her and get it over with.

"Ok so what if I do" I said my glare ( the one that notmally made glass break and little children run away in fear) not penetrating her cat-like smile "its not as if he and I could ever…" I trailed off, not needing to say more. Jinx's smile wilted a bit. "Come on Rae you and he could so hit it off." Her sympathy was comforting, even if it was an all out lie. She saw my doubt and pink light flared in her eyes. "Well you'll never know unless you ask" she said, and I felt the power pulse from her. Eyes glowing brilliant white I bent my will against hers sparks flashed for a second and then… She looked down. .My voice raised in alarm "Jinx what are you…" before I could finish a loud crack pierced the room. And then I fell through the floor…. Right into someone's arms. I looked up and saw

A pair of masked eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sooo? What do you think. Wow don't you wish there was some magical way that you could send me a small message with your highly valued opinion? I hope to have the next chapter up in a bout a week or so because I'd like to update more frequently than I did with _Magick._ I will be very grateful for any and all reviews posted.  
PEACE **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Up with my next chapter (within a week as promised) Thank you to all of you who reviewed YOU ALL ROCK. I'm hoping that this chapter will be a bit longer than the last one but I can't say for sure. Oh and Evanescance is the best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans all hail the WB!**

Chapter 2: Falling For You

My heart beat wildly as Robin looked down at me. Currently held bridal style, looking up at his masked eyes, I felt both mortified, at the fact that I had just fallen through the ceiling, anger at Jinx ("_I will get her for this"_), and the sort of "Fluttery" feeling so loved by romance novels. I _hate_ fluttery. Eyes locked on the Boy Wonder's I summand up a surge of anger Pushing down the urge to swoon.

Uggh swoon

"Well it seems like you're…"Luckily at that moment our beloved red siren began its monotonous drone. "Trouble" Robin said, suddenly serious. "_No?" _I thought, I thought, a little disappointed that our little moment of alone time, no matter how unplanned, had been cut short. With swish of my cape I surrounded us in my power and we were gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nasty. That's the only real word for Plasmus. Most villains I don't mind, cinderblock's just a really confused construction worker at heart, Slade's a megalomaniac with an acne problem, and Kitten…well Kitten's just Dumb. Notice the capital. Plasmus though, he was another story. Not only is it useless to be telekinetic when things go _through_ him, but my shower's always clogged for days.

At the moment I was not yet covered in disgusting, radioactive, snot. _Yet_. currently I heard the sound of yelling. Well more "EWWWWW oh god" ing but the point's the same. Beastboy was barrelling through the air having just been punched backwards by Plasmus, while in bright green bull form. He was also covered in slime. Seconds before he would have collided with me a wall of black energy rose up from the ground. The changeling hit it was a wet "thunk". It's not that BB isn't one of my favourite people, I just am very fond of the "tough love" form of affection.

Sighing loudly I projected myself towards the bubbling monster. I was going to have to get dirty for this. Someone will pay. Probably him. Reaching out with my mind I grasped onto a light post somewhere up the street "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I Chanted and saw it impale the purple beast. Unfortunately this seemed to merely inconvenience the thing. Well then. "Robin!" I called searching the torn street for him. It wasn't hard. When you're dressed like a traffic light it's pretty easy to be found. Making eye contact he nodded at me. As Plasmus pulled the post out of himself with more or less success robin flung a disk at him.

As it hit, a wave of ice stilled his motion. In the sudden silence I floated towards the frozen pillar that was Plasmus. Not a bad day, villain beat and I didn't even get slimed. As I thought this a fissure ran along the ice encasing his arm and then…_CRACK…_ I was slammed backwards by the freed arm and simultaneously covered in slime. Just my luck. As I contemplated the possible karmic causes of my situation I zoomed backwards too dazed to levitate. With the promise of a very hard ground looming in my future I shut my eyes and…

Was caught in a pair of strong arms. A pair of familiar, strong arms. Opening one eye I groaned " Twice in one day" Robin said with a lopsided grin " I think you may be…." He was cut off by Plasmus making a very disgusting noise then spitting a glob of purple green, "_goop_", for lack of a better word, effectually burying us up to our waists in monster vomit. Oh joy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ahhhh" wrapped in an indigo bath robe relaxed in the titans main bathroom. Clouds of steam whirled around me and I was in a state of bliss. Begin clean is suuuuuucchhh a good thing. After finishing off Plasmus I had quickly teleported back to the tower. Begin the only one in the tower is a rare privilege. Only one thing to do. _Bath_. Sitting in the warm room, my thoughts wandered back to my two encounters with the boy blunder that day. I wasn't even going to think about what it was he had almost said. In my current…condition I'd probably think of something _romantic_, which is totally unlike him. But still… No! enough of this. My body became dark and intangible in an instant as slid through the ceiling. One level, two, on the third I stopped. Probably because I ran straight into someone.

Robin smiled down at me for the third time that day. I opened my mouth to apologize but he placed a single, gloved finger to my lips. As I glared at the digit for the mere audacity of his actions. The boy in question looked left, then right, took a moment to glare at the ceiling then looked back at me. He was smiling. 'It seems like your _falling_ _for me_" He said, looking like a five year old who had finally learned to use the potty. I smirked. "One problem boy blunder" I said. He quirked an eyebrow "you can't really fall up." I pointed to the dark floor from which I'd just arose. Robin deflated. Pulling myself from his arms, having just remembered that I was only wearing my bath robe, I patted his shoulder mockingly. "How long have you been saving that gem" I said.

"You don't even want to know" he responded wryly. Smiling I waved and turned the corner "see ya, wonder boy" The glare he aimed at me as I rounded out of sight was softened by his grin. "That's Boy Wonder to you" He said. Climbing into the elevator, my phasing experience done for the day I sagged against the wall. Starring dreamily out the windows towards the sun set that flashed by I sighed happily. Could this day get any better?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later I stood, now fully clothed, in the Titans kitchen area. The kettle I had placed on the stove was just beginning to shriek, and I rubbed my shoulders to ward off the cold. "Where's that tin can? I'll use him for fire wood" I whispered to myself while thinking that on revision metal wouldn't make great firewood, not being wood and all. Pulling the now soprano kettle off the stove I immersed a jasmine tea bag in my favourite blue mug. I wandered over to the couch originally intending to pick up the black bound book sitting there. As soon as I looked out the large window all thoughts of reading disappeared. My tea floating in tow I glided up to the windows. A brilliant moon, nearly full, was just rising into view out on the lake. The silver globe, reflected off the water, creating a shinning pathway to its source.

"Beautiful, isn't it" I whirled around at the sound of Robins voice behind me. I found that he was much closer to me than I would have thought he could get unnoticed. thought. Definitely in the too close for comfort zone. I could smell his cool, icy scent. He was starring out the window towards the moon and my eyes strayed there too as his voice drifted around me. "I love being out here when the moons out." He said. "It's really peaceful…and" My heart thumped as I felt his hand wrap around mine. Looking over I saw his gaze was now fixed on me. Meeting his eyes I saw they glowed almost as bright as the moon outside. We inched closer…closer. And in moments I felt his lips press softly against mine. All thoughts fled my mind. We just stood there, together, kissing, as the moon and stars wheeled around us.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok I think that was pretty good. I made it longer and I got able to get a little robrae action in at the end. Not a bad days work. Please leave the desperate writer a review. They're good for my soul.**

**PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello People. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and to those of you who haven't done so…It's sexy. Really. So I'm going to try to get some more action into this chapter (though I still have little idea where this fic is going). So stick around and enjoy the show. Ps. All injuries by man eating duck are not my fault.**

**PEACE **

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Teen Titans**

Chapter 2:

I opened my eyes. "Urrrhehephahodjeep"…. It's a well known fact that I am **not** a morning person. The searing sunlight poured through my windows casting shadows on the far wall of my room. Squinting into the painful brightness I was struck by how truly horrible it was to wake up. Its not that being _awake_ was the issue, more along the lines of actually dragging yourself out of the blissful warmth of bed to face the overly cheerful world. Pulling myself up I walked slowly towards the doors allowing my fingers to stray along the spines of my books. The spells and rituals within them called out to me and their touch left my fingers tingling.

Relishing the feel of magic I reached out my senses and scanned the tower. Beastboy was currently blowing a snot bubble, asleep before his game station. Starfire was also asleep in her fluffy pink room. Cyborg was just coming online, I felt him groggily reaching towards a half eaten steak, pork, veal, venison…and ham sandwich left near his computer. Robin was…_Robin_. My thoughts flew back to last night and I felt myself colouring. Having spent a good half hour making he had pulled away and wished me sweet dreams to which I replied "nnnhh" In that oh so clever way of mine before drifting back to my room and collapsing into a coma like sleep. There were questions, Like whether or not we were going to tell the other titans, if so what would Star think, would Beastboy sell the story to a cheesy magazine, would Cyborg make waffles! The last thought broke me out my stupor.

There would be time for those later. I let my thoughts drift where they would. I thought about how strong I had become since moving in with the other titans. I was definitely more powerful than I had been back on Azarath when even the simplest levitation or spell would take my full attention. Now it seemed like second nature as I pulled myself into the lotus position, hovering about a foot in the air. My mantra came to my lips easily "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" and I let myself be washed away in thoughtlessness, the sunlight silhouetting me perfectly on the wall.

Later, refreshed from my meditation, I swaggered into the living room and set the kettle boiling with a wave of my hand. I felt strong, I felt full of power and magic. I slid down on the couch with a large book until I heard the tell tail screech and walked over too make myself a soothing cup. I dropped a tea bag into the cup and stifled a screech as a hand fell over my mouth. My eyes glowed. Swinging around I flung back my attacker ready to send them flying out the window and saw…A familiar self satisfied smirk. "Good morning to you too" He said. Executing a perfect rolling of the eyes and exaggerated sigh I let him drop onto the couch. From twelve feet up.

A few minutes later when robin made his way over to where I leaned against the wall, him rubbing his posterior he found me smiling sweetly. "How was the landing Robbie poo" He glared (which is pretty difficult to do when wearing a mask) "Hard." He growled. A laugh escaped me and I found an arm around my waist. Mildly surprised I looked up at him and found myself inching closer and closer until, until…We jumped when a girlish scream emanated from the door. I steeled myself preparing for Starfires' outburst, but found myself looking at the Titans resident changeling…who had fainted.

Upon revision there could have been worse ways to tell the rest of the team that we were more or less "Dating"(though we had not technically been on a "date"). A few seconds after Beastboys' rather stereotypical feminine outburst Cyborg and Starfire rushed into the room, and I had a feeling their gasps were more from the fact that Robin still had his arm around my waist then they did Beastboys drooling on the carpet. Well he dose that most days but I digress. But the worst was when Jinx _sauntered_ in. Her catlike pink eyes taking in the scene, and her lips taking on an equally feline grin. As she waltzed past us, the edges of her black garment twittering as if in an unseen breeze (show off). Our gazes locked for a second "Told you so" she breathed in a ridiculously innocent voice, before her pink head descended onto the couch, her back to the rest of us. I wasn't sure exactly what it was she had told me but I was still pissed off.

I gritted my teeth, my humiliation made all the more complete from the fact that I was blushing…_me!_ Suddenly the idea of spending a few years with my head stuck in the sand along side a herd of ostriches (is it a herd?) seemed to be quite and attractive idea. Robin cleared his throat. Real useful Boy Blunder. I felt my restraint weaken for a second and instantly a pipe three feet away bent open, drenching my fellow titans (though Beastboy still remained in his faint). The pipe bent back. A very wet threesome glared up at me. "whoops." I said , not even trying to hide my smirk. Robin chuckled beside me "Wonder how that happened".

But even while drenched I could see the increased breathing rate that showed Star was about to go into full operatic alien "Song of Joy" mode. About that date "Hey Robin. Do you suddenly feel the need for a coffee…Somewhere else." The oh so talkative today, Teen Traffic light grinned awkwardly "You know I was just about to ask" and arm in arm we stalked past the three conscious Titans, and one unconscious one and made it into the hallway before we collapsed into hopeless laughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ten minutes later I was _not _laughing. At the time, agreeing to let Robin (ever the knight in shining armour) give me a ride to Jump city's only good café had seemed a good idea. Never again.

**Opinions? It wasn't my best piece of writing but I'm not really sure what I'm doing so I'll just blunder on ahead. OK. So please leave my a review telling me whether you thought it was a piece of crap. Please and thank you.**

**PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so This is going pretty well though like I said before I have a-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-l-y no idea what I'm going. Same as normal then. So Please read and review to tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I'm all ears. Figuratively speaking (cause that'd be creepy). All right then of we're off…but not too see that damn Wizard. He gets too much press as it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans anymore than I did in the last chapter.**

Chapter 4:

Observing myself in the mirror I finally conceded. There was absolutely nothing that could be done. I now understand why that punk uses so much gel. After a hellish ride from the tower with the boy blunder high on adrenaline my hair was sticking up in a t least 6 different angles, 2 of which I was pretty sure were not physically possible in three dimensions. Hastily glancing around the washroom for any other patrons, and finding nothing but some questionable toilets, and the usual ammonia bathroom smell, I crossed my index and middle fingers in front of my face. Opening my eyes and seeing them flash bright white. I brought them downwards and watched in satisfaction as my hair slowly pulled its' self into place. "One problem solved" I grumbled to myself.

On my way back to the door I stopped. Long robe and leotard…not really the best "day out" clothes. Another quick hand motion and I ran my eyes up and down critically. Tight black jeans, studded belt, purple/black t-shirt. Not bad, not bad, just one more thing. A snap of her fingers and a flare of onyx flames and a silver crescent necklace appeared over the words " I'm soooo interested" which appeared across her chest. As She left the room she glimpsed herself in the mirror and the word "NOT" Slashed across her back.

Walking into the small, badly lit, café, packed full of emo kids, Goths, and a large number of people wearing berets and with scraggly goatees, I felt a hint of pride, see a number of eyes turn towards me, and a few jaws drop. That is until Robin, who had somehow produced a pair of ripped blue jeans and a dark red shirt, practically jumped up, and slid his arm around my waist. Not many jaws can stay dropped when faced with Robins patented death glare.

Pushing a coffee into my hands Robin practically dragged my out of the store. Looking back I was mildly proud to see a few faces pressed to the windows. After a few more steps the feeling wore off and a number off those faces suddenly plunged, all of them finding their chairs had mysteriously collapsed. Robins grin was infectious "Stroke of luck there" he said gazing back with what may have been pride. "Faulty design" I said trying my best to sound nonchalant. Walking down the street caffeine in hand and Robins' arms _still_ around my waist I felt a little giddy.

"So where to now?" Robin asked, I smirked "Anywhere? Really? I must be the luckiest girl in the world." "Haha" Robin said "your _such_ a comedian Rae." Despite the fact that I have no idea where the dreaded "Rae" came from, and the fact that normally I would have left someone hanging from the ceiling for using it, suddenly I felt myself warming to it. Wonder why. Smiling, I led him by his one hand, though the motion was still new and mildly uncomfortable, down the street.

Halfway down, I swerved into and alley and pressed him behind me. "Wow, Raven I never would have thought you…" "Don't even say it, I know what your thinking and trust me, you _DO NOT_ want to say that." One eyebrow raised "Then why…" I gestured towards the small bank down the street. He looked "Shit" the front windows and been torn off and Cinderblock was cheerfully ripping up and ATM. By the time he turned around I was already fully robed again. After I had put such_ effort_ into my outfit for once. In one motion that should have been impossible he ripped off both shirt and jeans in one motion. It turned out he wore that…colourful… uniform all the time. "Weirdo" I said before launching myself out from the shadows.

I hit cinderblock, a kick straight in the chest at 85 miles per hour. In The absence of Cyborg…Boohya. So it began….Jump…Drop kick…levitate…pass to Robin…throw lamppost (always a favourite). With Robin panting beside me he was finally down, I levitated a rock above his head as he struggled to get up. Position and…_Drop_. The rock head slumped to the ground but I didn't notice. I was too busy gasping in horror. Robin was patting me on the back but I barely felt it. "Nice job Rave…" Before he finished I was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Materializing in my room I immediately set candles around the room alight. Lotus position, It came out "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos.." Half an hour later I heard knocking on my door. "Raven, Raven are you Ok?" He sounded frantic. A small part in the back of my mind that wasn't already caught up in a panic the meditation hadn't helped thought _"Awwww"_. The door slid open and Robin took a step back at the abruptness. I stared at him for a second before throwing myself in to his arms. I looked into his eye, wide with worry, "Raven, what's wrong?" I took a deep breath "Robin back there, with Cinderblock, I didn't drop the rock" He looked at me without understanding so I went on "For a second there my powers were just….

_Gone."_

**Opinions? Please Tell me what you think. Having no life of my own my only joy is hearing the kind words of my reviewers. Yeah pathetic isn't it? Please Read and Review.**

**PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5

**First thing. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. You all instantly rock ten times more than everyone else and you win a free pony.I 've had this chapter done for a while but the server wouldn't let me online. So I think I finally have some idea where I'm going with this story so this chapter will try and reflect that…maybe. Oh and I'm going to try to Bring back the rest of the Titans who have sort of disappeared.SO here we go…**

**PEACE**

**Ps. Dose anyone else think the song Fergalicious is evil?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (in this universe)**

Chapter 5: Well you try to come up with clever Titles all the time!

_Gone"_

The word seemed to reverberate down the hallway, making it feel strangely large and empty. I clutched tighter to Robins shoulder. He was murmuring something but I didn't really hear. I tuned in. "Don't worry Rae it's all going to be…" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Twice in one day. Great. Absolutely fantastic. Just what I need after having a life shaking experience. Ten bucks its Doctor Light.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Wow I must be Psychic or something. Haha. "Feel the power of Doctor Light!" I frowned "Run out of light-flavoured puns Today? I never thought I'd see the day." I was saved from a blast of light by a dive bombing Cyborg. This may have done more harm than good. Though it could be said that I was not a blue tinged streak on the heat blasted street, it could also _possibly_ be said that Cyborg is made of metal, a lot of metal. A lot of metal hitting me a 60 miles per hour. This day just keeps getting better and better. "thanks Cy" I grumbled as he pulled himself off me. Oblivious to my soon too be bruises he smiled brightly in that sort of five year old, look what I can do with a spatula mommy, way "No problem Rae. Now if ye don't mind…" He motioned to a football sized rock a few feet away and then at the Oh so good Doctors head. I hesitated…but only for a second. My eyes glowed, there was a splurge of black flames, and the rock went slamming into Lights' head. There was a rather hollow CLANK sound and he toppled over. I did a little summersault on the inside. Then, beyond all the laws of physics he jumped back up.

"And I though Cinderblock was a rock head" The rather bored voice came from the shadows to my right. Looking over I saw Jinx lounging, _lounging_, on a piece of melted street. You had to give it to the girl. It takes _style_ to relax on a piece of still warm rubble. I gestured over to where light was currently in a very intense battle with Starfire that was mildly spoiled by the fact that Beastboy was standing a little ways away, watching in the form of a rather confused rhinoceros. "intending to 'step into the fray any time soon?'" I said, lacing my voice with as much sarcasm as I could. "In a second" Her pink eyes flicked back down to her hands positioned over her black clad lap. She was holding a small pink nail file. Amazingly, it was engulfed in black power and buried itself into the wall. I raised my eyebrows. She looked up, insert dramatic sigh. She pulled herself up and we both ran back into the fight.

While trying to put in my part I watched everyone else. Robin jumped and let out a barrage of ice disks…which are blasted into oblivion. Scratch that one. Next Cyborg gave a running jump, landing on a bull shaped BB. In comes the charge. Dr. Light, in an unusual show of intelligence, quickly melted the cement around Beastboys'…hoofs. This successfully immobilized the changeling, who reverted to a teenager on all fours. Cyborg on the other hand was sent crashing down the street to run, head first into a stop-light. I raised my hand, I'd had a FANTASTIC day and this was just the type of "hands on" therapy to make it all go away. My eyes glowed a menacing black I rasied my hands and… "This one's on me" Jinx sauntered forwards her eyes positively radiant. One downward stroke of her arm , that strange sound of her magic, and the pavement split beneath Dr. Lights feet, allowing him to fall straight through, leaving only his head revealed.He looked a bit relieved. She yawned "Any one else up for a latte?"

Some days that girl is just beyond me. Robin raised and eyebrow and Starfire hovered curiously behind him. "How's Pizza sound?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eyes lock, a bead of cold sweat rolls down a waxen forehead. Muscles bulge, eyebrows twitch. The strain. The tension could have been cut only with the use of a_ **very**_ large_** very**_ sharp object. " DUEEDDS The slice is MINNNEEEE" Beastboys whine can reach pitches that have the ability to clean glass. 5 pairs of eyes skewered him against the wall like a very unappetizing piece of tofu. Normally I'm not the type to get into arguments like this but it had not been my day. I stood up, thunder crackled and the lights in the room flickered, I picked up the slice…and bit into it, eyes sliding over the horrified Titans.Chew.

After a few hours of celebratory movies, and one moment during which Jinx had been lifted onto Cyborgs shoulders …and then quickly put down as he stepped on a pin which I was sure hadn't been there a second ago. I noticed a yellow/red blur in the corner of my vision. Roll eyesl. Boys. Walking out of the room with a loud yawn I lifted my head and ready tophase through the ceiling. Halfway up I slammed my head on the roof and plummeted back down. I glared up at the black ceiling even as I felt the panic building in me again.

"Shit"

**Hmmm? I thought it wasn't too bad. A little boring maybe but on the whole not a piece of excrement. Hope to hear from you all Soon. Or else. **

**PEACE**

**PS:In the case you didn't get it I mean Review….REVIEW….Get it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright Alright. I've decided to re-write chapter six. I just want you all to know how painful it is to me since I hate re-writing anything after its published but I think Its' necessary. Chapter six was _terrible_. It was the worst thing I've ever written and I tried to write chapter 7 after it and became totally writers blocked. So I'm going back and trying again. **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Teen Titans. That's it, that's all , that's everyting.**

Chapter 6: Redone

"Shit"

I found myself thinking about how much more I'm swearing these days. I couldn't keep going like this. "Can't even walk through _walls_" I murmured "and I actually _wanted_ to be normal?" I heard a snicker behind me and I whirled around. "Who's there?" I shouted. Had someone infiltrated the tower? Had they seen my lapse in power? If they had it meant trouble. If the criminals in the city (and there's a heck of a lot of them) got wind that I was losing my powers there would be mayhem. The titans could take on one or two villains at a time but all at once? Not going to happen.

"Show yourself" I said again, this time feeling my powers well up and my eyes begin to glow. My hands were surrounded in a corona of black light and a phantom claw shot out of the wall and around the corner grabbing at the first thing I could find. I dragged out a moaning Cyborg… with Beastboy, Starfire, Robin, _and_ Jinx all trying to cower behind each other, all piled up on his back. The metallic teen struck sparks as he was pulled slowly around the corner. "Uhh high Raven…wasup" Beastboy asked scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly, still trying to slide Starfire up as a human shield.

I felt mildly pleased at knowing that I must look really terrifying right then. Surrounded in black fire, my face scrunched up in rage. "Reality TV must be _really_ stretched for ideas." I hissed "Girl Stalked by Crazy Friends is not the most creative title." Beastboy looked totally terrified. I wish I could have taken a picture but it would have ruined the moment. "Beastboy may have scratched the hair off the back of his head by then "Well Robin just told us about how, your uhh… ummm… you're…Loosing your powers and uhh we all thought you might need…moral support." Starfire blinked and raised her hand tentatively. "well actually friend Raven **I** suggested that we all collaborate on the Tamaranian pudding of lost abilities but Robin said…" Sigh sometimes these people drive me up the wall. " I get it Starfire. Thanks you anyways."

Turning to Robin I gave him a _look_. Not just a look but a _look_. Italics. They're a good thing. "I'll deal with you later." Sigh…again. "Actually I've already decided what to do." My announcement seemed to strike them dumb. Yes, I can think for myself, we do not actually need to stand around in the living room and wait for some amazing clue to present itself _every_ time. I locked gazes with Jinx. She took a deep breath and he pupils contracted in fear. She knew what I was thinking of… "You don't mean…" I nodded, and we said it unanimously.

"The Library"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We walked down the street in near silence. By silence I mean nothing _important_ was said. Cy, Beastboy, and Starfire were chatting nervously. I didn't try to listen. The last time they'd been at it like this the conversation had strayed to the oh so interesting topic of which type of hair accessories were the coolest. Cyborg had, had an astonishing amount to say for someone who is totally and completely bald. The three of us at the front of our group were silent as the grave. Robin walked to my left, his hand warm on my shoulder and I could feel he was worried. We had refused point blank to elaborate on…The Library… and our silence was making him jumpy. On my right Jinx. Was totally silent. This may have more to do with the fact that she was tied up from head to toe and her mouth was covered in industrial strength duck tape. She was floating a few feet above the ground behind me.

Personally I was just lost in my thoughts. Sure this had been my idea but…well history showed that the Titans had not had a lot of luck in libraries. Not to mention the fact that I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do when I got there. We continued down the strangely deserted street before I abruptly stopped, causing all the titans behind me to crash into each other but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes, and Jinxs', were held by the palace in front of us.

It was nearly unremarkable. Squashed in between the buildings beside it. The front was made out of plain stone. The two pillars that held up the awning over the porch were carved in the shape of two young women bearing amphora's. The doorbell was shaped like a gorgon, the button protruding from its mouth. On the awning was written in huge blockish letters **The Library** Jinx bit at the tape covering her mouth and mange to pull it in before spitting it out in disgust. Her eyes had all the semblance of a mouse an instant before the trap is sprung. She was terrified. "Raven" she begged "Don't make me. I can't go in there again!" It looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't see what's so special about this place" Cyborg said squinting at the building trying to see the source of Jinxs' horror. "Yeah, its only a Library" Jinx and I turned on Beastboy, our eyes darkening. "No" I said. "It's _The _Library" My words held a strong resemblance to rolling thunder. Robin quirked an eyebrow. Triple sigh. "This Library has an entrance in every city on earth." I explained "It is the largest collection in existence, on books about magic, mystery, the occult and…" "and…" They repeated, awe struck. "macramé art." They fell over.

"It may be the only place where I could find answers as to what's happening to me." I said. Robin nodded sagely and took three great strides towards the doors. I stopped him. "All non-magical peoples are prohibited" Jinx rolled off with a groan, as if she had memorized it "and dogs". The boy wonder shook his head "No way" he announced "I'm not letting you guys go in there alone." I was touched by his concern but the rules are the rules. "It's okay" I said and smiled. "Well be fine" This may have convinced him if Jinx hadn't chosen that moment to cry "Why me?" He looked determined.

So I did the only thing I could do. Grabbing him Around the neck and kissed him senseless. It had the desired effect not only did Robin have that mildly disturbing glassy eyed look but the other titans where mooning over us too. Turning around I hopped up the stairs with Jinx floating in tow. I snapped my fingers and her bonds fell off. She looked woefully at me and I shrugged. "I blame you for this" she said as I rang the doorbell. It looked like she was praying. "Why do you hate him so much anyway" I asked. She glared at me "You do _not _want to know." I pressed my hand against the door and saw my digits engulfed in black flames. The door flew open with a BANG! And we were sucked in. It slammed firmly shut behind us.

**OMIGOD! It's a holy Christmas miracle. I actually know what I'm going to do in the next chapter! So please review that the mystery may be reviled and the people may celebrate merrily in the streets! As in Review. Revieeeewwww. It's cool.**

**PEACE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. After editing chapter 6 I finally have an idea of what's going to happen now. So please drop me a line if you think that where I'm going needs some work.**

**PEACE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Chapter 7

As we fell through the door we were immediately sucked into what seemed like a tunnel of black and purple light that drew us on with irresistible force. I knew from expireience that if someone without powers had steeped through that door they would have found themselves in a well furnished though slightly dusty hallway that smelled vaguely of pickles and old bread. Meanwhile the rest of us, whoohoo, got to go for a ride in the spinning vortex of doom. Jinx, falling just to my side had quieted down but was still looking anxious. Well that's something to look forward to I though. Anything that can scare Jinx like that was fine by me.

A light appeared at the end of the tunnel. How cliché. It grew brighter quickly and then…we were flung out of the tunnel to land in an ungainly heap on a hard wood floor. "Raven?" Jinx ventured "yes?" I asked "get your but out of my face" Rolling off, trying to salvage what was left of my pride, I gazed around at the place we had found ourselves in. The room was lit alternately by flaming torches, candles, and the occasional electric light. Mystical paraphernalia gleamed in dark display cases a few feet away from us and, most impressive of all, rows and rows of towering shelves reached out into the darkness, farther than the eye could see.

Jinx was looking around warily behind me. The frightened puppy dog routine was starting to get annoying. "Oh look" I said "He isn't even here, a lot of time wasted" With one final look around she shrugged "Must be his day off" she mumbled. "Awww miss me _Jinxie?_" said a smooth voice from behind us. I smiled, you could actually _see _the sweat freeze on Jinxs back. I whirled around, a bit worried about the total _lack_ of black light around my fists. Leaning against a large plush armchair stood a boy with black hair, streaked with white and pulled back into a pony tail. Violet eyes starred out at us from a darkly outlined face. He was wearing long blue jeans and a strange, light blue shirt with long trailing sleeves, all covered in a coat like black robe.

I lowered my fists in relief. "Are you always here?" I asked caustically. He smirked "I take the occasional day off…every few centuries or so." I grinned. "Nice to see you Rowan" Rowan was the Head librarian of The Library, and he took to his job with relish. Not only had he earned his way here, having been born powerless and having to work for each speck of magic, he was also the most powerful Wizard I'd ever met. His smile slid off his face " I would return the sentiment but…" His expression darkened and I felt a bit of chill. "If I remember correctly you have a few…_Fines_" No one, not even me, could make something so simple sound so very _menacing_. I felt a bead of sweat form on my forehead "about those." He had already turned away from me and had fixed Jinx with his disconcerting glare. "Ahhh Jinx, here I definitely remember A lot of fines but…I think I can let it go, for Old times sake." He said suggestively, wagging his eyebrows mockingly.

Jinx was _not_ amused. She looked like she was in need of an ice pack and a few weeks, no months, off her feet. "hehehe, old times, yeah about those" I gawked. "No way." She looked away " You dated _him_? No offence intended" I said hurriedly catching his look. "Is it that amazing?" She asked " I thought he was charming" My eyes must have been bulging out of my head "He's like a million years old!" I yelled. Despite his appearance, I'd realised a while ago that he must be ancient in the true meaning of the word. The Library's oldest texts, the ones describing its own beginnings had in them a picture which depicted a man with black and white streaked hair and very _familiar_ violet eyes. Those were ten thousand years old.

Undeterred by Jinxs discomfort he carried on in a bored voice "Yes we dated for…how long was it?" "Six months" Jinx mumbled "Ah yes six months and then I had to end it. She was getting a little…_clingy_" I raised an eyebrow at Jinx, my look said LATER in big bold letters. Apparently done with Jinx…er…more done with Jinx he pulled out a pair of rectangular glasses from a pocket and fixed his gaze on me again. " So what brings the two of you here, aside from begging my forgiveness for your astounding debts?" He asked.

I decided, despite his quirks, it was a good thing we'd caught him. I was pretty sure he'd read every book in the Library and he might be some help in finding the cure for my…_problem_. Taking a deep breath I steeled myself for the revelation. "Lately, I've been having some difficaulties" He raised an eyebrow "With my powers, as in a few times they_ were not there_" It shot back down and he was all serious again. I felt myself relax, his expression told me that he at least got my concern. It wasn't just that I'd loose my place on the team, but my powers themselves…I'd given up so much for them and the idea of living without them was unthinkable. If anyone could understand, then Rowan, whose powers were even harder earned then my own, would. That was something no one, not even Robin, or at least no one "normal" could understand.

"How bad is it? He asked. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything… "she brained herself trying to fly through a wall" Jinx said, having apparently overcome her paralysis. He didn't even flinch, instead he turned on his heel and began to storm through the shelves, carts and discarded chairs jumping out of his way. I glared at Jinx who shrugged her shoulders, and we set off at nearly a run to try to catch up with him.

As we scurried past I caught random glances of the rows of books and the people in them. A few times I had to hold myself back from pummelling someone I saw. The library was neutral, neither good nor evil, and no one was aloud to attack anyone, within it's walls (come to think of it, I'd actually never seen the walls I'd heard about them and that was good enough). In so, I had to pass kid wicked, paging through a black bound book and try _really_ hard not to knock him out. I really don't like that kid.

We ran through a maze of shelves finally ending in… "A door?" I asked, perplexed. "Yes" rowan replied "you know, something you walk through" He looked thoughtful for a moment "well _most_ of us" I scowled at him "Well genius, there's usually a _wall_ behind them!" He waved his hand nonchalantly "really Raven don't be so _mundane_. Walls are such a waste of space, and some of the less talented patrons tend to run into them." He slid a key from around his neck and walked up to the archway. The door itself was plain, dark wood, with a pentagram neatly carved into it. The air by the symbol _rippled_ as he came near. There was a sharp CRACK as the key turned in the lock and the door swung open.

Inside was a long circular room, the walls covered in books that reached up into an unseen light source high above us. Potted plants and trees grew all around us and one tree appeared to have broken its pot and dug its roots into the cobbled floor. It rustled a greeting as we entered. Across from us, behind a solid wooden desk carved with magical symbols someone in a white hood watered one of the plants. "Oh yes" Rowan remarked a little too casually "This is my new head assistant" The man turned around. I lashed out and this time my powers didn't fail me. He went flying backwards to be pinned against the wall, sending books tumbling. I was scarred by the ferocity in JInxs voice as she looked at him, eyes glowing.

"Blood"

**Come on, push the blue button, it never hurt anyone…well once but really that was a totally accident. REVIEW MY PRETTIES!**

**PEACE**


End file.
